Curiosity
This is a story written by Fear about Oeuvre; please do not edit the page unless it's for categories! ---- :Prologue :A single moon was full this night. It dared to shine brightly through the thin blanket of clouds that lay high in the sky. Stars were peeking through, glittering and sparkling like that of a NightWing’s tears. It was an incredible sight. A breeze had been whistling against the ears of an IceWing, causing them to pull their cloak closer to their frigid scales. Then they’d paused. Their movements ceased. Wonder for their actions fogged their mind. :Why would an IceWing bundle up at the mere thought of wind? :They chuckled lightly at the thought, listening carefully and counting to each step they took. The muffled crunching of frost helped them with this. With their sight slowly failing them as age gets ahold of them, the IceWing decided to visit a statue once more before their spiritual departure. The statue in question rivaled or even bested the work of Queen Coral’s eldest heir. Nobody knew who made this piece though. Without a proper name on the pedestal, nobody could even think to find them. Only the sculpture’s title, which was engraved on a silver slab, was present. :“Oeuvre” :A few more gentle steps against the snow covered ground would soon signal to the mysterious IceWing that they had reached their destination. They directed their eyes upwards. The sight of the statue was clear even if it was blurred. A statue that was marvelous, it must’ve taken days on end to complete. :Carved with marble of varying hues, an IceWing was made. With the stance depicted as leaping towards the moons, its wings are semi-spread with a look of thought and curiosity splattered upon its face. The realism was captivating enough that any day, most would think it could actually leap and soar towards the pearls of the night. :Would it make it to the moons if it were granted life? :What other thoughts were forever encased in those solid eyes? :Another step forward, and the IceWing delicately placed their talons upon the statue. A tear was shed, sliding down their cold, wrinkled scales as they smiled. A true blessing, a beauty that could’ve been handcrafted by a deity above them for all anyone knew and cared for. It was tragic to know that through how real the sculpture was made out to be, that with the desiring look for knowledge acting as the graceful expression it held, it would never know anything. It was merely stone. The art of another, unable to seek truth and fact for its own satisfaction. :“To you, Oeuvre, I grant you life.” The IceWing spoke in an old, worn tone. “I present to you a life so you can fill your memories with knowledge. You will not cease to exist so long as your curiosity burns brightly. If you crack, you will heal. If you melt, you will be remade. This is my final gift, and my final wish before I part from this realm to another.” :Chapter I :One of the few, quick things that Oeuvre had learned very quickly was that it— no, he cannot lift his own weight from the ground. Which, when designed to look capable in flight, is quite frustrating. At least, that's what Archive had been saying. Nevertheless, it always caused others to cast the statue-esque individual looks that he'd never be able to determine meant what. He could feel them, sense them, but could not see them. :Which also happens to be what he's experiencing right now. Again, couldn't see it, but sensed it. As the hulking figure of an IceWing's design shuffled around with his heavy weight, his ears shifted subtly. Whispering. Always whispers. Never actual conversation, it seems. Then he felt a light pat against his side, which usually implied it was Archive. Warm probably would've fit better, however, Oeuvre was still getting the hang of temperature differentiation. He stilled, then listened as the familiar 'shoo's of Archive came to rid his library of judgement. :Oeuvre smiled gently. He always showed his appreciation by doing heavy lifting or maintenance (with supervision, most times) for Archive. Archive, when they first met, was scarily curious to find that a hulking statue swept in to save him. From that day on, Oeuvre learned something. Individuals whom picked on others (bullies, as Archive said once) were something that he was not fond of, and so, he protected Archive with his life multiple times. :flying soon! :Other Notes :Any characters that will appear in this fanfic that do not belong to me will be listed here with their respective links & owners. When their parts are written or the story is completed I will give a brief description of where their appearances can be found. :* Name (Owner) Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Adventure)